


Not Enough Spirits

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Series: the drunkards [2]
Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Steven Lim has to deal with Ultra Drunk Shane and Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: What happened after Too Many Spirits.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: the drunkards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990687
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Not Enough Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> welp. they brought this on themselves and i love them for it

"Let me take you back to your house," Steven laughed. 

"No!" Ryan slurred. "Imma- Imma stay here." 

"Whooooo!" Shane yelled from the couch. "Sleepover!" 

"You guys are so drunk!" Steven cackled as he leaned against the wall for support. "I- _wow."_

"Sleepover!" Shane yelled again. "Popcorn- I have- I have popcorn!" 

Ryan watched as Shane and his long-ass legs got up and stumbled over to the kitchen. Steven was too busy laughing to help. Ryan stared at Shane as he hit his head on an open cupboard, his mouth open and eyes wandering. 

Shit. 

Shane was kinda cute. And he was still wearing his stupid hat. 

Shane opened the microwave and put a bag of popcorn in. He closed the door and stared at it for a minute. "Wait..." he said slowly, "how- what buttons?" and then he burst out laughing and fell against the counter. He cried out in pain, held his elbow, where he had hit himself, and continued laughing his ass off. 

Ryan cackled from the couch as Steven went over to Shane and tried to help him. "No!" Shane said loudly. "Popcorn. 'S gotta b' first." 

Ryan fell off the couch, which scared Steven. 

"Jesus Christ, I don't think I can leave the two of you alone! I-" 

"Noooooooo," Ryan called from the floor, trying hard to not hit his head on the coffee table. "Nooooo. Go home. We're- _hic!-_ fine. We're fiiiine."

"No," Steven called back. "No, you're not _fiiiiine."_

"Hey, could a fine person do _this?"_ Shane yelled.

Ryan looked up, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the coffee table, and saw Shane flipping off Steven. And if that wasn't the funniest shit Ryan had ever seen, he didn't know what was. 

"Make the popcorn, motherfucker!" Shane yelled before collapsing into a fit of giggles, the sound of which had Ryan in tears on the floor. "Wait!" Shane yelled suddenly. 

Ryan looked up. Shane was looking at him. 

"Ryan," he said. "Ryan. Ryan. Holy fuck, Ryan." 

He pushed himself up as Shane ran into the wall about three times and tripped over his own feet so he was on the ground with Ryan. He put his hands on his shoulder. 

"What 's it?" Ryan asked, trying hard to focus on Shane's face, but his head was moving- no, Shane's head was moving forward and backward. So he grabbed the sides of Shane's head. "Stop movin' your head." 

"Oh my god," Shane said, sounding horrified. "I'm so sorry." 

"No, no," Ryan said reassuringly. "It's okay." 

"Really?" asked Shane, eyes wide. 

Ryan nodded heavily. "Yeah. Yeah. You're good. You- bro, you're _good."_

"I'm good?" 

"You're good." 

Shane moved his hands so he was holding the sides of Ryan's head. "Bro... you're good-" he burped, "you're good, too." 

Ryan felt himself tear up. "Shane..." he whimpered. "Thank you." 

Shane's eyes sparkled with tears. "You're so welcome." 

"Okay!" Steven yelled, breaking their moment, "I'm-" 

"Excuse me," Shane said reproachfully, "we were having a _moment."_

Ryan gasped. "That's what I was just thinking!" 

"No way!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Oh my god, Ry, we're like- we're fuckin'... we're like- the _same!"_

_"Dude."_

"Oh my good lord baby Jesus," Steven muttered behind them. 

"Jesus was brown!" Ryan yelled. 

"YES!" Shane screamed. "THEY WHITEWASHED JESUS." 

A sudden thought struck Ryan and he grabbed Shane's cheeks and made his friend look at him. "Shane," he said seriously, "we have to play Among Us." 

Shane gasped. _"Yes."_

"No, no," Steven said quickly. "You need to drink some water." 

_"You need to drink some water,"_ Ryan mimicked. 

"Yeah, _you_ drink some water, _Steven!"_

"Do I need to call Laura?" Steven threatened. 

"Joke's on you," Shane slurred, "she'd _join_ us!" 

Steven's face got all scrunched up, which Ryan found fucking hilarious. 

"Okay," Steven said, "do I need to call _Jaz?"_

Ryan did not find that funny. He shoved Shane away, crawled over him, and fell to Steven's feet. Looking up at him, he begged. "Don't call Jaz!" 

"Will you stay put for just one second?" 

"Yes!" Ryan said, probably too loudly. He burped. "Yes. I will... put. I will st-stay put. That's such a weird thing to say." He turned to Shane. "Stay put? Like- what does that even- it doesn't make sense!" 

Shane gapped at him. "No, it doesn't!" 

They both looked at Steven. 

"Steven!" Shane said desperately, "Why do people say 'Stay put?'" 

Steven stared at them before putting his face in his hands. "I don't know." 

"Steven doesn't _know?"_ Ryan said, horrified. "Oh my god!" 

"Guys!" Steven yelled. "I need to pee, okay?" 

"Pee," Shane agreed. "Go. Do it." 

"Yeah," Ryan said. "Yeah, go do that. You go do that." 

"...Thanks. Just- just don't move, okay?" 

Ryan stopped moving. So did Shane. Steven looked at them for a second. 

"Okay. You know what? That works. I'll be right back, okay?" 

Ryan almost nodded, but then remembered that he needed to stay still. Steven backed up slowly, his hands out, and turned down the hallway to the bathroom. Ryan had an itch and itched it. 

"Ryan!" Shane whisper-shouted, "You're not supposed to move!" 

"Oh my god!" Ryan hissed. "What- what position was I in?" 

"Uh- arm up. I think. I dunno." 

Ryan put his arms up. 

"No, only one." 

He put one down. 

"No, the other one!" 

He looked at his arms, confused. "Wait-" 

Shane grabbed his arms and moved them for him. Ryan's eyes went wide. 

"You're not supposed to move!" 

"OH NO!" 

"We fucked up, we fucked up-" 

"Steven's gonna be mad at us," Shane said. 

"I know. We gotta- where were we?" 

"Uh-" 

"Shane, I don't remember!" 

Shane grabbed his face. "Ryan. Ryan. We're gonna- we're gonna be _fine._ Like, sooooo fine. We just gotta... we gotta..." 

Ryan briefly wondered why Shane had stopped talking. But he realized that Shane was looking at his lips. 

_Oh._

Ryan didn't think about, _hey, we're friends,_ or, _hey, he's a guy,_ or, _hey, this is the best kiss I've ever had._ He just did it. 

Shane's lips were clumsy against his, which was fine. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Shane had to get closer _now._

He climbed on top of him and kissed messily into his mouth as Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and pulled them flush together. Ryan's hands were in Shane's long hair and his brain wasn't working, but that was okay. 

Why didn't they do this from the beginning? 

Why did they wait so long? 

Shane began pulling off his shirt and he gladly let him. 

\---

Laura's phone rang. 

She reached over Jaz and picked it up. 

"What's up?" she asked as Jaz paused the movie they were watching. 

"They're making out." 

She pushed herself up, which scared her girlfriend. 

"Sorry, babe- they're _making out?_ How drunk are they?" 

"Very." 

"Jaz, they're- oh my god. I'm coming over, holy shit-" 

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes to have someone you love must be weird


End file.
